


Whipped Topping

by romanticalgirl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do as I command</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Topping

Luke stared up at the woman straddling his waist, lost somewhere between disbelief that she was actually real and the very real arousal that she currently had pressed against one of his very favorite parts of her. "Lorelai…"  
"Hush," she assured him, lifting up and reaching down, guiding him inside her. He hissed air in through his teeth, tension coiling in the muscles of his back as he held himself still. She sank onto him and stopped, the dynamic of the moment changing as she brandished a very lethal looking pink Hello Kitty whip. She smiled hungrily and waved the whip in the air. "Now you must do as I say!"

"Come again?"

The picture was shattered with her giggle as she tossed the whip away and began moving over him. He moaned and she smiled. "Exactly."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8-4-04


End file.
